


dream of me

by orphan_account



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, rlly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every night Seungwoo spends with his boyfriend is a blessing...even if he can be annoying.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Im Sejun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	dream of me

“Sejunnie, I’m home!” Seungwoo sang as he walked through the door of his small apartment. It wasn’t the nicest place in the whole world, but it was livable and all him and his boyfriend needed for the time being. The two of them were comfortable living there, and the costs worked for them, especially considering their financial situation. Seungwoo had just begun work at a nearby cell phone store, and Sejun was finishing his degree at university, so the money the two of them made together was hardly enough to sustain a place much nicer than this. Despite that, it was what the two of them called home, and until they had the funds to avoid something more homey, Seungwoo liked calling it that. 

After receiving no response, he continued, “Work was hectic today,” he admitted into the still night air of the living room. The light was on, but the house was eerily quiet. There was a small hum from the heater, but besides that, no other noise was evident. He could see a bowl in the kitchen sink, telling him that Sejun ate without him  _ and  _ left him the dish to do, which would irritate most people, but Sejun had more on his plate than Seungwoo did, and Seungwoo understood that.

The man continued to remove his coat and head to the bathroom, the room immediately next to their shared bedroom and the only other room in the house aside from the closet. The door to their bedroom was wide open, and he saw Sejun laying on the bed. “A couple came in today,” he explained while dolloping some toothpaste onto the toothbrush in his hand and shoving it into his mouth. “They needed help registering a new phone onto their plan,” he peered into their bedroom before looking back. He couldn’t tell if the younger was already asleep or not, but he shrugged, accepting that there was no harm in talking to himself. “And their kid was only eleven!” he exclaimed before spitting his mouthful of toothpaste into the sink and rinsing his mouth out. “If we ever had a kid, they aren’t getting a phone until they are at least thirteen,” he announced uselessly, still receiving no response from the other. 

“Sejunnie?” he finally called out to his boyfriend, approaching the side of the bed he was laying on. “Ah,” he let slip out, smiling widely at the sight in front of him. Sejun appeared to be sleeping soundly, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape. He leaned down to place a kiss against his forehead, whispering “dream of me” just before his lips met Sejun’s head. In a confusing, fleeting moment, Sejun shifted underneath him, and their mouths pressed against one another. Before Seungwoo could respond, he realized he was being kissed  _ back. _ “Sejun!” he pulled away, giggling at his apparently awake boyfriend who was sleepily smiling up at him. 

“Come back,” his boyfriend whined, “lay next to me.”

Seungwoo complied, taking a spot next to him on the bed. “I didn’t think you’d already be asleep at eight o’clock,” he teased, snickering at the thought. “You didn’t have any homework? Nothing to study for?”

“Ugh,” another groan escaped Sejun before he lifted himself up and turned over enough to properly face Seungwoo. “Don’t even remind me,” he frowned, “I have an essay due at the end of the week, but it's nearly done.”

“It’ll be over before you know it, then you’ll miss it because you’ll be a full-time working adult,” he raised his eyebrows, knowing Sejun hated talking seriously about the future of his work. His boyfriend let out a not-so-endearing snort before snuggling himself into Seungwoo’s chest, pulling him closer. 

A minute passed with the two of them just holding one another before Sejun spoke up quietly, “You never changed out of your work clothes,” he giggled, pushing away so Seungwoo could do just that.

“Ah, Seungwoo sighed in sleepy defeat, “I’ll shower.”

“Hey, Woo,” Sejun looked at him from the bed as he made his way out of the room.

“Yes?” 

There was a short delay in Sejun’s response, but he smiled cheekily, reassuring Seungwoo that whatever it was, it wasn’t too serious,“You want a kid?” He smiled, realizing that Sejun had been listening the entire time. 

He pretended to think for a moment, but he already knew his answer; it was easy. “Only if you do and as many as you do, ” he waited for Sejun to do or say anything in response, but he just nodded and smiled before laying his head back against the pillow and staring at the ceiling. 

Seungwoo waited, thinking something else was going to bed said before he turned back into the restroom, and he was correct, as he heard a quiet “Hey,” escape his boyfriend’s mouth for the second time. Instead of responding, he just waited for his boyfriend to collect whatever thought he had, and he was a little surprised to hear him say “I love you.”

He considered forgetting the shower altogether but ultimately decided to carry through despite the almost tangible pull he felt toward his Sejun in that moment. He should be able to hear his boyfriend say he loves him without feeling those familiar butterflies that only Sejun knew how to make him feel appearing. “I love you too, you know that,” he smiled warmly, turning away before adding on, “Get some rest.” 

“If you take too long and fall asleep,” Sejun said as he lifted his head as Seungwoo turned to face him so he could see the snicker Sejun wore, “I will make sure I dream about you, okay?”

“Okay,” Seungwoo let out a laugh as he watched Sejun lay his head back down and return to that peaceful moment just before one falls asleep. He stayed there, watching as the other drifted off a little, making sure not to make any sudden noises as he escaped to the bathroom for his shower.


End file.
